


Marine Biology

by TrueSoprano



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, blueorbshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueSoprano/pseuds/TrueSoprano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. May's a college student and Archie's her attractive marine biology professor. There's sexual tension. It gets resolved after class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marine Biology

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off an anonymous prompt. It's also one of my most popular stories on Tumblr, so I figured I'd post it here.

_Shut up, shut up, shut up_ , she said in her head as Matt asked yet another stupid question. He was always trying to suck up to Professor Archie, but his questions were always a waste of time. She’d rather spend these two hours listening to her teacher. Marine Biology was an incredibly boring subject to her, but somehow Archie made the class worth coming to.

Only 2 minutes of class left, and then she wouldn’t see him until next week. And they were being wasted on Matt and the natural habitats of Corsola, which they had gone over 30 minutes earlier.

“And I think that’s a great place to stop,” the professor said, gathering a stack of papers on his desk and placing them in his bag. “Have a great week, guys, and don’t forget, we have a quiz next week!”

As the other students quickly packed their bags and made loud conversation as they left, she did what she did every week: put her stuff away slowly. If she was one of the last people out, she would at least get a smile and a “goodbye” from him.

She couldn’t help but glance over at him. God, he was dressed incredibly sexily, wearing a blue collared shirt and black dress pants. His shirt was partially unopened, exposing some of his chest hair. God, that drove her wild.

When only about a fourth of the class was left, she decided to finally leave. But as she smiled and waved at her professor:

“May, can I talk to you for a bit?”

She froze as what felt like gallons of blood rushed to her face. What could he possibly want to talk to her about? She knew she was doing well in the class; she turned in every assignment and had at least a B average on tests.

“Y-yeah, sure!” she squeaked as she walked towards his desk. Her heart was pounding out of her chest. She wasn’t used to him referring to her by name.

“Uh, why do you wanna see me, professor?”

She saw him glance around the room a bit before looking her in they eye. His eyes were incredibly beautiful.

“First of all, you can call me Archie.”

“O-ok, Archie.”

“And I just wanted to let you know that your extra credit project was incredible.”

“Uh, thanks!” she said quickly, feeling herself heat up from his compliments.

“Comparing the mating habits of Magikarp and Feebas, and even researching their possible ancestral link… incredibly fascinating! You’re always going above and beyond in this class, and more students should be like- SHELLY, CAN YOU CLOSE THE DOOR ON YOUR WAY OUT?”

“SURE THING!” she yelled from the exit as she closed the door. Archie then breathed deeply.

“May… now that we’re alone…”

He stood up, walking to the side of the desk she was on. She immediately felt light headed as he stopped less than a foot away from her.

“I know how you feel about me.”

She jumped at the comment. Why was he saying things like that?

“I don’t- why do you- what makes-“

He put two hands on her shoulders. “May, you’re always trying so hard in class. You’re dressed up so nicely right now. And don’t think I don’t notice you staring at me all the time. Sometimes at parts I’d… rather not have stared at.”

“I’m sorry…”

“Don’t apologize. I’m just here to give you what you want.”

Before May had a chance to respond, Archie’s lips collided with hers. She couldn’t believe what was happening. And she couldn’t believe how good it felt. She kissed him back, her hands gripping the collar of his shirt as she did so.

“Archie,” she gasped. “What if someone finds us?”

“The doors lock automatically when they close,” he explained as he turned her around and began to embrace her from behind. “And no one will suspect anything because you’re gonna be completely quiet as I have my way with you.”

May’s entire body quivered as she felt him roughly suck on her neck. His hands then moved all around her torso, undoing the buttons of her blouse.

“Don’t think… I don’t have… my own desires…” he said between the kisses he planted on her back as he slid her blouse off. His hands then focused on her breasts, fondling them roughly as he removed them from the cups of her bra. She could feel herself become increasingly wet down there, especially upon noticing his own hardness brushed up against her.

“May,” he gasped. “This is gonna have to be quick if it’s gonna be here. How… um, ready are you for me?”

“I dunno…” she said nervously. “Depends on how… uh, big you are.”

“I’m pretty big,” he whispered suggestively. “How about you… prep yourself more as I… prepare myself.”

“Like this?” she said shyly as she sat on top of the desk, lifted up her skirt and slowly fingered herself over her panties.

“You’re such a good student,” he whispered in her ear before placing another kiss on her lips. Getting herself even more aroused proved to be quite easy as her professor removed all of his clothes in front of her. She almost climaxed just from watching his naked self move to set his clothes in a pile, and then place a condom on his large, throbbing erection.

“It’s lubricated, so that’ll help,” he said, walking towards her. Now bend over. On the desk.

She did so without hesitation. He immediately removed her panties, flipped her skirt up and entered her wet slit with his cock. It was incredibly hard not to moan as she felt him throb inside of her. He grabbed her hips, digging his fingernails into her skin, as he moved her body with each thrust. Her clit was rubbing against the rounded corner of the desk, stimulating her even more. It was too much. She couldn’t last any longer.

It was near impossible not to scream as her orgasm hit her. Luckily, she managed with just a few loud breaths. She could barely support herself due to the intensity of her climax, but his sturdy hands caught her.

“Good girl,” Archie said while stifling a moan. It was obvious that he had hit climax too. He removed himself from her while giving her a light spank on the ass. “Can’t believe you managed to be that quiet.”

“Well,” she said as she smoothed her skirt out, and then reaching down to pull her panties up. “I’d hate it if you were fired.”

“Let’s do this in a more discreet place next time,” he winked at her as he put his own clothes on.

“Y-you want a next time?” she gasped as she continued to dress herself. “I mean, I’d love to, but-“

“Of course,” he chuckled. “My cell number’s on the syllabus. Call me any time and we can go to my place.”

“And we can have longer sessions?”

“Of course we can,” he said before kissing her lips. “Now you should get going. I’ll stay here and… figure out how to clean up.”


End file.
